Dovewing's Story
by Popcornzy
Summary: This is my version of what happened to Dovewing and Bumblestripe after the last hope. 3
1. Prologue Thing

**A/N: YOLO X3**

A pale gray she-cat and an even paler gray tom with black stripes sprinted through the forest. They burst from the tree line, laughing. The tom bowled the she-cat over, purring. The she-cat let out a squeak of surprise, but was purring as well. The tom pinned the she-cat down, licking her face. "Get off me, you big furball!" she laughed. Her words were harsh but her voice was light as he got off of her. The tom padded to the shore of the lake and lay down, tucking his paws under his chest. The she-cat laid down next to him, setting her head down on his shoulder. Both cats gazed out at the lake, mesmerized by the waves lapping against their paws. They fell asleep, unaware of the cat watching from neighboring territory.

*Bumblestripe P.O.V*

Bumblestripe paced outside the nursery, cringing with every shriek that sounded out. One of clanmates looked up. "Calm down, Dovewing will be fine, Bumblestripe." Ivypool said. The pale tom looked up and stopped pacing. "Then why is she-"

"This is normal, Bumblestripe." Daisy padded up, her thick, creamy fur shining as if she had just groomed it. Bumblestripe flopped down and sighed. "I'm just... worried." he said, closing his eyes tightly as another shriek sounded from the nursery. Rainpaw, Jayfeather's apprentice, padded out of the den. Bumblestripe looked up hopefully, but the young she-cat passed by and walked into the medicene cat's den. She walked back out a few moments later with some herbs. Suddenly, a low groan came from the nursery, and Rainpaw had a horribily worried look on her face. She dashed to the nusery. Bumblestripe looked up. "What's wrong?" he asked. No-one answered. The young tom jumped up. "Dovewing?!" He ran into the nursery. There his love lay, not moving. Bumblestripe looked at Jayfeather, who's blind eyes showed no emotion. A small mew jerked Bumblestripe out of his thoughts. He looked to a little she-cat. "Bumblestripe?" He turned to Dovewing. She smiled meekly. "Three sons and a daughter."

**A/N: Ta-da! Hope you like it! =3**


	2. Realization

**A/N: I ACTUALLY posted the next chapter! This is an accomplishment! X3**

Bumblestripe purred happily. Jayfeather and Rainpaw left the nursery, leaving the borage for Dovewing. "What should we name them?" he asked. She looked at the kits. "Shadowkit,"- a dark gray tom with a slightly darker stripe running down his back-"and Smokeykit."- a tom that looks just like his mother. Bumblestripe looked at the other two kits. "Owlkit,"- a brown tabby tom-"and Dawnkit."- a she-kit that looks just like her mother, except for her eye color. Dovewing purred drowsily. Bumblestripe curled around his mate and newborn kits, hoping their lives would be happy ones.

3 moons later

"Mama, Shadowkit bit my tail!" Dawnkit marched up to her mother, her green eyes blazing with hurt and anger. "Shadowkit!" Dovewing called, standing up from her spot next to Bumblestripe, her beloved. The little tom came up to her. His amber eyes showed only the smallest sign of shame. The rest of the feeling in them was defiance, cold and hard. "Dawnkit started it! She hit me in the face!" he said defiantly. "It was an accident!"

"Was not!"

"Was!"

"Was no-"

"Both of you, apologize!" Bumblestripe yelled, irritated by his offspring's arguing. Dawnkit turned to her brother. "I'm sorry I hit you." she said, her head hanged. "I'm sorry I bit your tail." Shadowkit replied, though he still looked defiant. The kits' father flicked his ear. "That's better." he said, though he still didn't seem very pleased. Dovewing broke the silence, hating the tension. "Now run along. But don't get into trouble." As the young cats dashed off to play with their siblings, Bumblestripe turned to his mate. "I hope things don't too crazy." he commented. Dovewing purred. "It won't be anything you can't handle."

"I suppose so."

2 moons later

Dovewing watched her kits play. Smokeykit was growing big and strong, while Owlkit and Dawnkit stayed quite small. Shadowkit seemed to be a troublemaker. But Dovewing noticed something about Owlkit. Something… familiar. He didn't look like either of his parents, except he had his father's eyes. _It doesn't look like Bumblestripe and I are his parents. But I gave birth to him, didn't I. _Suddenly, cold, hard realization came over her. _What if… what if Bumblestripe _isn't _his father? What if it's-_

Dovewing shook her head to clear the thought. That was impossible! … Right?

**A/N: Sorry this took so long, I've been focused on homework and stuff. I promise that the next chapter will be up sooner! I'm trying to make these longer as I go. Anyways, anyone who's read the Omen of the Stars series should be able to guess what Dovewing was thinking. :D R&R!**


	3. Author's Note

Okay, sorry about this, but I'm going to have to put this story on hold. I've been really busy lately, but I'll wright every now and then and post a chapter when I can. Again, really sorry, but this also goes for the rest of the story. I'll try to get a chapter out every now and then, but I have no promises. But there is no way I'm ending this story. So… yeah.


End file.
